Role Models -Adrianne Jin
When we speak of ‘role models’ it is such a subjective topic that it will mean something slightly different for everyone but overall, everyone can agree that whoever they consider their role model has somehow made a positive change or influenced the way you think, perceive, and/or act in the world; no matter how big or small. My mom is undeniably one of my role models; raising my brother, my sister, and I all by herself as a single mom is not an easy job. Both emotionally and physically, it’s exerting for one person to handle and I admire her for doing all that she did for us. She presents overwhelming love and strength, acts as the pillar for our family, and shows patience and kindness in the most difficult situations. As a devoted mother, she sets the standards high. Another devoted mother was Michelle Obama, and considered a role model for every women. An accomplished lawyer, writer, and the first African-American First Lady of America, she has made strong stances on many important matters such as promoting healthy eating and lifestyle, girls and education, rallying veterans and veteran families, and fighting childhood obesity. One of many reasons why I love Michelle Obama and look up to her, is her authenticity. She is not afraid of speaking her mind freely, yet with such grace and composure in a civil manner - no matter how mad she gets about a certain issue. Not only making clear positions, but she has also made significant changes raising awareness on these important issues. Well-known for discussing the realities of being a black person in America, Michelle is an advocate for numerous initiatives and movements. Let Girls Learn is just one of many initiatives that Michelle has under her wing. Over the past eight years Michelle has occupied the seat of First Lady, she has proven to be honest, respectful, inspirational, humble and finally, a true leader in the face of adversity. Her inspirational speeches have touched a wide audience around the world, and thus touching many people’s hearts. She serves as the epitome of First Lady excellence and successful modern women. Balancing her family and her career, she represents success for women in this day and age. Finally, she motivates females including me, to want education; not just feel forced to get it. I feel that this is extremely important for students to realize. One should want to pursue an education, not because someone told them to, but because they are passionate and self-motivated to do so. After all, in the end, the one person who can truly change their life is themselves. Last, but not least, Ellen DeGeneres is one of my all-time top role models. She has recently showed up in the media alongside President Obama for earning the Medal of Freedom. This heartwarming achievement exemplifies just one distinct aspect of Ellen. She is also a stand-up comedian, actress, animal rights activist, advocate of LGBT rights, wife, role model, and most prominently known as a talk show host of her own show. Long before she became any of those things however, she started out in many low-wage jobs just like us. From working at restaurants, household-item stores, houses, and a law office, to running a successful well-known talk show, she is truly an amazing individual that serves a role model to youth. In addition, she is a vibrant individual that has inspired many viewers on a different topic each day; by creating a loving atmosphere like none other, she never fails to smile at any occasion - in fact, she aims to make people smile and broadcasts this on "Ellen DeGeneres". Although she may be a celebrity icon, she has turned her fame into something tangible in the business world; using her fame and position, Ellen gives back to the community by helping someone or some cause each show. On top of that, she is the first woman in the entertainment industry to come out as gay. After receiving much disapproval and controversy, Ellen still persevered and continued her happy self, leading her to where she is today. This was a breakthrough for the LGBTQ community and for Ellen herself. One of the things that Ellen epitomizes and advocates for is to be able to be who you are. As a result, this has lead her to be a very empowering female figure. All-in-all, her bravery and kindness inspires people everyday and she makes people see things differently in a brighter lens. Like Ellen, we should all strive to make the world a better place each day. Never forget to have a good heart.